hackVale Storm
by Ginji Asgard
Summary: A few months after saving "The World", Haseo is ordered by Yata to investigate a new type of AIDA signature in the new Lost Ground "Hunterswood Arena" But is soon thrown into the world of Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

~Disclaimer~

I don't own anything .hack/ or RWBY, except for the area word location and the recoloration of Ovan

~Chapter 1: Welcome to Remnant~

In the Delta server root town 'Mac Anu', a young looking, platinum haired PC with gold eyes, by the name 'Haseo', steps into the G.U (aka Raven) guild hall . Haseo is in his Xth form, which consists of a white striped shirt, pants and has various plates scattered over his arms, legs and hips. His shoulders are bare and have gear shaped symbols on each side. He has red triangular shaped marks on each side of his face. "Damn Yata." Haseo thinks as he walks away slowly to the Serpent of Lore, "Shino and I were going to go by Hulle Granz Cathedral." As he enters he sees a dark-skinned and powerfully built man standing in front of a large screen. He is dressed in an extravagant outfit, most notably his Buddhist kasaya like robe, which leaves his lower legs and most of his chest bare. Most of his body, including his face is decorated with various wave tattoos and his appearance is topped off with a pair of red tinted sunglasses. "This had better be good Yata."

"I would not have interfered in your date with Shino if it had not." Yata says as he turns and looks as Haseo.

Haseo rolls his eye as he says, "Alright Yata..." He shrugs as he continues, "So what is going on?"

"We have found a strange signal that is similar to an AIDA signal at 'Delta Hidden Forbidden Veilstorm'." Yata says looking at the Adept Rouge looking very cross still, "We want you to go to there and investigate."

"Fine." Haseo says indignantly as he turns toward the exit, "I will be back." Yata nods and returns to his work. Haseo walks out of the guild hall and groans. "A new AIDA?" He thinks as he puts his right hand to in his face, "Ovan... is this your doing?" Haseo sighs as starts walking, "Maybe I shouldn't think about it." After walking though the main square of Mac Anu, he heads into the temple and thinks, "Delta Hidden Forbidden Veilstorm... 'Hunterswood Arena'. The new Lost Grounds." Haseo keys in the keywords into the Delta Sever Chaos Gate, and warps to the Lost Grounds. He arrives outside a romanesque arena in a thick forest. "Well here it goes..." Haseo says and walks into the arena. He could hear his foot falls as he walked into the dead quiet quite battle field. Haseo stops, hearing the ping of a tuning fork. He looks around quickly the sees a somewhat familiar figure on the far end of the arena. "Ovan?" Haseo says as the man turns, the man looks like Ovan but is dressed mostly in red tones, with traces of leather scattered throughout his outfit coupled with a long, flowing red scarf. He wears a pair of orange sunglasses and has his left arm encased in a huge metal cylinder equipped with a lock.

"Haseo." The man says in a plain tone, "it has been a while. And the seed has sprouted into a mighty oak."

"What's going on here Ovan?!" Haseo shouts as he takes a step towards the man but is struck from behind by the doppelganger NPC version of himself and suddenly lost in darkness. "Wh... what's happening..." Haseo thinks as he soon struggles to his feet, "my head feels fuzzy... and..." his eyes snap open, finding himself in a forest surrounded by strange werewolf. "There aren't supposed to be monster in a Lost Ground!" Haseo thinks bringing out his DG-X weapons as he studies the monsters. They stand on their hind legs, albeit with a slouch, and are extremely muscular. The beasts have pitch-black fur and red eyes. On their face is a bone-like mask with red markings, and they have bone spikes protruding from their arms, back, and knees. Their fingers and toes are tipped with long, sharp, white claws. "Damn Yata..." Haseo thinks as the beasts growl at him"

That will do it for chapter one. If you enjoyed feel free to leave a comment and share with your friends.

And feel free to visit Kindred Jem Productions on facebook

Chapter 2: Terror of the Roses (coming soon)


	2. Chapter 2

Writer: I am happy to see my story is liked so far and I hope the story remains liked.

Haseo: No disclaimer this time?

Writer: No Haseo. Unlike some of the other fanfictions, I think one time should be enough. Anyways folks... Enjoy chapter 2

~Chapter 2: Terror of the Rose~

young, silver-eyed girl, shoulder-length hair is black with a red tint to it walks through a heavily wooded area she is dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. She turns around and looks at her friend.

The first is a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and an emblem hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. He has elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wears black high tops. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield.

The second boy, long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes are a pale pink and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes

On the second boy's shoulders, is a short orange hair girl with green eyes looking around happily Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

"Don't you think we should rest for a little bit Ruby." The blond boy says looking behind him and the two behind him, "I think Ren could use a break. Nora looks to have wore him out a bit."

"I am in agreement with Jaune." The black haired boy says, before looking back and the orange haired girl, "Why don't we have lunch Nora?"

"Okay!" Nora shouts cheerfully as she hops of Ren's back and bolts to a fallen tree. She sits and opens a bag and pulls out a sandwich for her and Ren, who joins her on the tree.

"I know you want to get

Cinder for what she did Ruby..." Jaune says as he puts a hand on the silver eyed girl's shoulder, "I do too after what she did to Pyrrha... but moving this fast isn't helping anybody."

"Jaune..." Ruby says looking at her friend with a deep sadness then nods with a sigh, "You're right... Maybe we should take a break." The Ruby and Jaune start back to the others when Ruby is stopped by the ring of a tuning fork. "Uh... Jaune?" She says looking rather concerned, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jaune asks stopping and looking back at her in puzzlement, "I didn't hear anything."

"But..." Ruby says as she looks around, "I could have sworn..."

"Let's eat something Ruby." Jaune says as he joins Ren and Nora.

Ruby nods and. Starts to join her friends, when movement out the corner of her eye makes Ruby look and sees a girl with shimmering wavy hair with no definite color, and only goes down past her shoulders, floating bare foooted in the treeline. She wears a loose, flowing dress and a white shawl an infinity brooch cinched to the front of her outfits.. Due to the loose folds of her dress and her cloak and the lighting of her only appearance, her hands are hidden from view. The girl's intense light blue eyes stare at Ruby as if beckoning her. "Guys?" Ruby says, looking at her friends and pointing towards the girl, "Someone's here."

The three look up and in the direction Ruby points. "no-one's there Ruby." Jaune says looking at Ruby

"But!" Ruby says as she looks back and the girl is nowhere to be seen, "but she was just..."

"Are you feeling well Ruby?" Ren asks after swallowing the bite of his sandwich.

"I'll go find her and bring her back." Ruby says darting of in the direction before anyone can stop her. 'She couldn't have gotten far.' Ruby thinks as she ducks and dodges trees.

"I don't have time for this!" A male voice suddenly enters Ruby's ear, causing her to stop and listen, "I don't know what the hell you things are but I have to find Ovan!" The young man crosses his arms as he reaches to his sides as light shines he pulls out two blades (Last Betrayal) as he shouts, "so get out of my way!" He then lets out a roaring shout as he rushes the Beowulf in front of him and slashes into it chest and causing it to collapse and vanish. "Hmph!" The young man says before engaging the other Beowulves.

'Who is this guy?' Ruby thinks as she watches the man slay two more Beowulves.

"Haseo." A soft female voice says beside Ruby. Ruby jumps with a start and look to her right and sees the girl she saw earlier as she says, "The Terror of Death"

'Terror of Death' Ruby thinks and looks back at the young man. 'He doesn't look a Terror... of...?"she starts to say but stops, when she looks" back towards the girl to find her gone again.

Ruby's attention is quickly pulled back to Haseo when she hears him says, "Damn it! You guys just won't quit!" Ruby sees the boy standing in the circle of Beowulves, he weapons locked agains the alpha male's claws. A beta take a moment to rush is and cut into his leg. Haseo cries out in pain and says, "What going on?!" The Alpha raises up to attack again but Haseo shouts as he holds his hand out, "PhaRai Kruz!" A bolt of lightning strikes out of nowhere strike the alpha, making is stagger back and Ruby jump in surprise. She thought without a doubt that this Haseo guy had to have used dust to preform that trick. Haseo quickly dispatches the Beowulf attacking him and turning to the alpha who roars at him. Ruby suddenly hears the ring of a tuning fork as she see a glowing design flashing around him as he clenched his hand tightly and says, "Come on... Come on... Come on! I'm...right here. Skeithhhhhh!"

Ruby is suddenly blinded by a flash of light. When her vision returned, She finds herself standing in a barren field of some sorts and surrounded by purples and blues that swirl with little starlight spot sparkling everywhere. "Where am i?" She says until she hear a low growl from above

When Ruby looks up she gasps at the sight of a large white angelic looking creature with eight glowing swords as wings. It flickers out and reveals Haseo floating in the air. He looks down just before the creature reappears in his place. "I said I don't have time for this..." a large glowing scythe forms in its hand. "now DIE!" Haseo's voice shouts as the creature dives at the Beowulves. There his another bright flash just as the creature starts the swing of it's weapon. When the light fades Ruby finds herself back in the woods and sees Haseo down on one knee and a orange glow fades away. The Beowulves stand still for a moment until Haseo stands slowly with his eyes closed. The Beowulves then fall into ashes. "Hmph" he says the his eyes snap open at the sound of a twig snapping. Haseo quickly enters a defensive stance and says look I.g in Ruby's direction, "who's there?!"

Ruby looks down and sees the twig she stepped on. She swallows hard and steps out of her hiding spot and rubs the back of her neck, saying, "hi."

Writer: quite an interesting chapter after the introductions were made wasn't it? There seem to be so many questions that can be ask right now. But the answers seem a long way away. How...

Nora: Writerrrr!

Writer: Oh no... I gotta go... STAY AWAY FROM ME NORA!

Nora: YOU PROMISED ME MORE LINES! GET BACK HERE! IT WONT HURT THAT MUCH!

?: Chapter 3: Crescent Death


End file.
